elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Ironhide
|image = Image:ironhide.jpg |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is . And these are his boomsticks. |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Iron Sides, Walking Gun Turret, Old Timer, 'Hide (never call him this in public ever he hates it) |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male (So to speak) |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = Older than dirt |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Cybertronian (Autobot) |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = Anything spoken on Earth, Cybertronian |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = Room 8360 (Deck 05) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Transformers (Movieverse) |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = Soldiers stand or die |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Red }} is on a boat! Canon Information Abilities/Powers: Ironhide's strength is very obviously in that of his weapons--the two main cannons on and in each arm. On the right arm, a plasma warhead launcher, capable of firing off 3 "smart" rounds per second. On the left, a fission chamber cannon, delivering a 12kt payload. Rumor has it that he also possesses a minigun, firing 200 rounds per second, but prefers the larger cannons. All of his guns are equiped with top-of-the-line targetting sights, and only the very best in components and semi-self-regenerating ammunition. The fission cannon is capable of solar recharge, while the missiles can be replenished by ingesting raw material in the form of scrap metal (as seen in the novel Veiled Threat). At one point, it was said that he had a hand in destroying a small planet with the strength of his weaponry. Also according to the novel, Veiled Threat, he has the capacity to refine and create energon , which is essentially a substance that comes from breeding nitro gliceren, gasoline, alcohol, and the juice in blue glowsticks. Normally, he would be sporting more guns than a small country, but since that isn't he case, he has to rely on brute strength, which he does have to spare. His name does not lie, his armor is thick, and tough, it had to be, for him to have survived for as long as he has. Shots that would kill a smaller, lesser-armored Autobot only scratch him. It takes a great deal of force to so much as puncture his exterior armor. He's rather agile for his size and age, although not a fast mover.. His top speed is only 110MPH in vehicle mode, though he is capable of hauling 200 metric tons, and able to take on mose head-on collisions without much severe damage. He is almost literally a tank in truck form. And, since he's an Autobot, is capable of switching between forms on a split-second's notice. He can scan a machine and take its form. However, it does need to be of the right size to accomodate his mass--4.8 tons, and 25' of big angry robot. He's smaller, now, than he was originally, but that hasn't increased his speed any. His little truck mode is still bulky and slow. ' Strengths: Blowing things up. Fighting. Reading his enemies in battle. Weapons mechanics. Explosives. Being the Autobot weapons master, he has a great knowledge of how to make things go boom in the best of all possible ways. Assembling and making large-scale and small scale weapons has been shown to be a passtime of his, as he helped amass great stocks of energon, potentially for explosives, and worked with Sargent Epps of NEST to develop weaponry for use against Decepticons. Basically, 'Hide likes big booms. Weaknesses: ''' Subtlety. Relationships. Keeping his temper in check. Neon medical officers. He's one of the oldest known Autobots--and he looks it, with his body still carrying many scars, broken pieces, and countless repairs. As a result, sometimes his gears seize up, and his transformations slow. He is a veteran of countless battles, both on Cybertron, and on Earth. He was a ranked officer, and well-known for his ability on the field. Unfortunately, "tact" wasn't among these abilities. He's blunt as a spoon, and irritable. Diplomacy and interspecies relations aren't what you call this one for. '''Personality: Tough-as-nails and no-nonsense, Ironhide is a warrior to the core, despite the fact he tends to be something of a loose cannon—-no pun intended--with a temper and actual cannons to back him up. He is fiercely loyal to a given cause--fanatically loyal to the Autobot cause, and utterly devoted to Optimus Prime. However, he tends to be standoffish, occasionally foul-mouthed, and stubborn, going so far as to argue with Optimus before ultimately giving in. Tact is not in his vocabulary, or his core programming. Ironhide has a temper, and although his "bite" is just as bad as his "bark", his displays are often easily settled by those who know how to properly handle him. He's excitable, despite his age, especially where weapons and explosions are concerned. But around pretty much everything else, he acts like a grouchy old man, with a stubborn streak as wide as he is massive. While he does not give his trust away freely, especially in regards to humanity, once you’ve won it, he can be frighteningly devoted. He does genuinely care about his fellow Autobots, but the Decepticons have a special place in hell, as far as he's concerned--he hates them as much as any living thing can hate another. He feels that any measures are necessary when it comes to defeating said Decepticons. Since a good majority of the soldiers he once knew sided with Megatron, relishing in chaos and destruction, tainting their purpose. In a sense, most of those he knew betrayed their kind, and therefore Ironhide himself--in his opinion. Megatron especially. He worked with them, trusted them, and they ended up trying to kill him, and the Autobots. "Turning traitor" is a big issue for him; a traitor, he believes, cannot be redeemed. They are scum, and can never be trusted again. But for the Autobots, and their human allies at NEST and in the children, he would give his life in their defense, without hesitation. He will never, ever, kill those he deems to be innocent--which is usually a synonym for "civilian". Beating them into a pile of unrecognizable scrap, however, does not count as "killing", in his book. It's gotten him into trouble for crossing the line before, as far as physical violence goes. But under no circumstances will he actually take a civilian life. Death is for soldiers and traitors. On this, he will not so much as bend. He was made for soldiering--for potecting the weaker, the younger, the innocent. Whether that means throwing himself into the fray ahead of one of them, taking the shots meant for another, or giving his own life for them, it doesn't matter to him. He will do so. It isn't so much that he feels certain individuals cannot protect themselves. It's just something he must do, and can't adequately explain why. If he is unable to defend those he cares for, or those he feels he must, it rarely sits well with him. He doesn't know how to protect people from things that can't be fought, and that, for lack of a better word, scares him a little. More accurately, he hates it. Ironhide is painfully private, almost to the point of phobic. All personal matters, especially his own, are best kept private. He does try to get along with his allies, and with people more outwardly emotional than he is, but he seems to consistently say the wrong thing, and can't for the life of him figure out what he's said wrong or why. Most of his more concerned, sentimental conversations are locked down--the words are supposed to be between the two parties, not the rest of the world. Emotion still overrides caution, sometimes, and he's not always able to do this, which leaves him ashamed of himself, or merely embarrassed, for a long time afterward. This includes forms of physical affection beyond the odd shove--it's private, it should take place behind closed doors. Lastly, if you want to live, do not fly with Ironhide. He hates it, loathes it. If there is any other feasible means of transportation, by God, he will take it. References Punkass Decepticons. Yes, he is vaguely English. Surprise, Elegante! ROBOT FORM: *Robot Mode *[http://keyboardphd.files.wordpress.com/2007/07/ironhide2.jpg Robot Mode 2 --> Height comparison to average human when not on the Boat] *" Close-up of facial structure, minus battlemask. Includes facial scarring VEHICLE FORM: *Front *Side view *Rough size comparison of vehicle form to an average human when not on the boat HUMAN FORM: *Artist unknown, but damn he can wear leather pants. And even better at throwing them wtf I don't even know History It is said that Ironhide is one of the oldest known Autobots--and he looks it, with his body still carrying many scars, broken pieces, and countless repairs, most specifically a bad hip and faulty core timing (according to the bio on the back of his toy). He is a veteran of countless battles, both on Cybertron, and on Earth. He was a captain in Megatron's protection force, the Cybertronian Armed forces, fighting to protect the planet and the All Spark from invasion, and well-known for his ability on the field. He worked closely with Starscream, and other warriors, who would later turn on their own kind. When Megatron fell into madness, ordering the deaths of a group of scientists--including Optimus Prime, Ironhide was among the first dissenters to join Optimus, refusing to take innocent lives. This was the most difficult choice he had to make. Did he stay with the army, as was his function, or did he follow his programming, and go with what he knew was right? There was no way that a group of scientists--one of whom did good repair work from time to time--could be guilty of what Megatron claimed. There was no reason for Megatron's claim... and calling for execution, their execution, was not the purpose of soldiers. He knows full well that he betrayed the armed forces just as much as the others did by walking away. But he will never admit it. Especially after the war began, and his choice was vindicated. He does not regret what he did, and if pressed, he will justify his decision. He has been with the Autobot leader ever since. When the war officially broke out, he became indespensible, providing tactics, and some intel on the Decepticons. At some point during the war, he was given the task of training the young warriors, produced to bolster the Autobot forces. One in particular was called Sideswipe, and the two were, apparently, close. They lost contact after the disaster at Sideswipe's colony. Eventually, Optimus was forced to launch the All Spark from Cybertron, in an attempt to end the war, despite dooming their race. Megatron followed it, but the war continued. It was decided that a group of Autobots would seek out the All Spark, and Megatron, before the Decepticon forces could do the same. Ironhide was among that group. Once on Earth, he joined in the search, resulting in a great deal of frustration, and the discovery of the boy Samuel Witwicky, who was in possession of a map to the All Spark. All this seaching eventually culminated in the battle of Mission City, and the apparent death of Megatron when Sam shoved the All-Spark into Megatron's own spark, along with their longtime lieutenant, Jazz. Ironhide was among the cleanup crew following the battle, partnering with Captain Lennox's team in taking down the rogue machines created by the All-Spark's energies. He later aided in transporting the Decepticon remains to their final resting place, taking part in small skirmishes with them along the way. He, along with the other surviving Autobots, joined forces with the human military, forming the group known as NEST, in order to hunt down both the remaining Decepticon forces, and any that might arrive later on. With Megatron dead, it seemed that Starscream had taken over the command of the Decepticons. For two years, they fought battle after battle, collecting more Autobot refugees, and coming out with more victories than they did losses. Every part of the globe was under scrutiny, from the African desert, to the Andes. In Africa, they engaged Starscream's forces at a major dam in Zambia, defeating them, and saving millions of lives, as the Decepticons had been attempting to break the dam. Later, he took part in a mission to Australia, in which it was discovered that there were a splinter group of Decepticons, working toward Megatron's ressurection. This only strengthened the need to step up patrols, and stop any Decepticon entering Earth's atmosphere. An incident took place in Buenos Aries, in which Ironhide was called on to reign in his old student. Sideswipe had reappeared, and was hell-bent on taking down a massive Decepticon alone. The younger Autobot managed to rack up a large death toll, and huge amounts of property damage before Ironhide could talk him down. It took the old warrior throwing himself in front of a missle strike to get through to the younger, and haul him back to NEST. All went as planned, until a routine mission in Shanghai came coupled with a strange warning about "the Fallen". From there, everything fell apart--the human government's relationship with the Autobots disentigrated into suspicion, Megatron was revived, and, worst of all, it seemed, Optimus was killed. Following the apparent disbanding of the NEST forces, Ironhide took part in the battle in Egypt, fending off the oncoming Decepticon horde until Sam could reach Optimus--presumably with a way to restore Ironhide's leader and old friend back to life. During that battle, Sam was killed, seemingly ending all hope of reviving Prime, and Megatron's massed forces drew down on the dwindling NEST team... Elegante Fragging boat. He wanders, poking around all over the place, looking for something worthwhile to do. Or booze. He firmly believes the crew is lying about their homeworlds being destroyed. He wants answers, he wants to go home, and he's willing to do whatever he has to in order to accomplish this. Unfortunately, he's not exactly prepared for the consequences, as the recent takeover of the lower decks proved. The loss of the little one has effected him deeply, though what this means for the future remains to be seen. Thusfar, the fallout has been an increased tolerance of physical contact--from one specific source--and a driving need to take the captain, or one of his crew, down. Whether by finding the weakness the stranger below referred to, or by brute force. His guilt over what happened down there has yet to go away. Deaths *ONE: In the theatre at the start of the UNNAMED EVENT. Warnings *ONE: Attacking Shockwave, way back when. Relationships *Ratchet : Complicated. They've known each other since the beginning of the war, and apparently, at one point, hit it off well. He's been close to the medic ever since--borderline inseparable. Ratchet was stability, a constant, something he could always rely on to pop up out of nowhere with a welder in hand. He liked that. But something happened. On Ironhide's part, the friendship changed. He cared for the other as more than just a close friend. Unfortunately, he saw just how much Ratchet cared.... about those he treated. The loss of patients was bad enough, but what about something more? He knows he'll die on the battlefield someday. Sooner, he thinks, rather than later--and he knows what that would do to Ratchet. He worries the medic would follow him--thus leaving the Autobots without a medic, and at the mercy of the Decepticons. He could never do that to their cause, or to his friend. : And then they got drunk, banged each other and screwed it all up. Good job, guys. He doesn't know what to do now, and it's put a strain on things. Smaller arguments blowing up into large ones, accompanied by long periods of silence. He wants the old times back. : Which... he got. After Ratchet got high as a kite off the hair-dryer in the bathtub, they somehow came to an awkward ceasefire. Ironhide is slowly coming to terms with the fact that the medic means everything to him, but is a terrible... horrible... failure at having a personal life, so the going is rocky, tending to be slow. But above all else, he doesn't want to lose his friend again. : Valentine's Day rolled around, and he ended up admitting how he felt. Which resulted in the most awkward... encounter... ever. They are currently even more married than they were when they first showed up. *Mikaela Banes : His charge, his ward. Ironhide took a conversation with Bumblebee far too seriously, and has taken over the guardianship of Mikaela. If robots could be parents... that would be how he views their relationship, strained as he accidentally tends to make it sometimes. He is, as befitting his assumed role of guardian, fiercely protective of her. He would kill, or die, to keep her safe. Unfortunately, he does not feel she trusts him, and her preference for Shockwave's more... tactful... mannerisms stings. But he continues to be there for her, and look after her as much as he's capable of. Half the time, though, he ends up saying the wrong thing, or doing something stupid. He doesn't know how to deal effectively with an emotional teenage girl, though he really does try. *Blurr : A fellow Autobot. It matters little that Blurr isn't from his world. He's an Autobot, and they have to stand together. Especially against the threat of ponybees. (NOT ON THE BOAT ANYMORE) *Shockwave : The enemy. Like Blurr, Ironhide doesn't care that Shockwave isn't from his world. He still bears the Decepticon sigil, he still fights for Megatron. This makes him the enemy, no matter where he comes from. And the Decepticons took one of the most important things from him (Prime), and killed the boy. He's absolutely convinced Shockwave is deceiving the others onboard, and would like nothing better than to finish the job he started--beating Shockwave's spark in. Especially since his charge is infatuated with the Decepticon. After the raid belowdecks, which left Ironhide blinded and broken, he reluctantly sought Shockwave's help. The Decepticon had a frog, which he could use to question the crew about the little Autobot he'd tried to rescue. : But he's pretending this never happened. (Which is easier since he's not on the boat anymore.) *Tachikoma Yellow "Musashi" : He refers to the blue robot as "Tank" -- possibly the closest he'll consciously come to an affectionate nickname for anyone besides the afforementioned medic. He doesn't mind talking to Tachikoma, as the other tends to remind him of the young Autobots he trained early on in the war. *Zelda/Sheik : A smart woman. He doesn't know much about her, but while she seems like she's a bit... up in the air for his tastes, when it comes down to it, she's got her head in the right place. He appreciates that, but wonders how long it can hold out, if she's been here as long as she acts like she has. *Ganondorf Dragmire : An endless source of entertainment. He likes pestering Ganondorf -- since this is just some uppity human. What could possibly go wrong? : Plenty. : After aiding in a scheme to take Ganondorf down, the King of Evil inevitably got his way, and used Ironhide's Gaping Chest Wound against him. The Autobot is not pleased, to say the least, and is currently plotting to get back at him in some kind of horrible cycle. That is, if he can pull Ratchet off him long enough to do so. *Kage : Gay for. *Leonardo : A young warrior--then again, when you're Ironhide's age, dirt is young. Ironhide respects his determination, and dedication. Still, Leo seems too old for his age--something the Autobot has seen too often since the war began, and it concerns him. He dislikes the feeling of protectiveness he feels toward the kid, even if he can blame it on his programming, since a warrior does not need to be looked after like an infant. And that's... the last thing he wants to do. *Michelangelo : Ratchet wanted spawn. Ironhide found Mikey. And brought him home to visit his wife friend. He's a good kid--and Ironhide can't argue with his taste in what's awesome. He has trouble figuring out things like "comic books" and "superheroes" that the turtle enjoys... but hey, he'll try. So long as Mike doesn't ninja his way into Ironhide's room at an awkward moment. : And so long as Ironhide stops talking about the WAR to impressionable minds. Geez, man. *Phoenix : Another man who understands war. Ironhide's not sure exactly what Phoenix is, considering he's never seen audials ears like that before, but he's a decent enough companion, and seems willing to try to escape, or at least understand their situation. However, he does find the man is far too obsessed with flight, and mating, to be healthy. *Hannibal King : WE HATE THIS BOAT AUGH. WE SHOULD DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT... which has boiled down to bitching and King leading around a blind human!Ironhide to get his eyes fixed. He likes him. Someday, they really need to do something. *Rfena : He'll never be able to spell her name. Or say it. Regardless, they're getting on oddly well for an Autobot and a Decepticon sympathizer. She's Mikaela's friend. Or... she was. Oh well. She's got considerable patience to try and talk Ironhide out of his guilt-funk, even if it didn't work so well. She just really needs to relax and punch a few bees, he thinks. *C4 (NPC sort of) : His golden frog, which he gave to Ratchet. He hates the little creature, or at least, he claims to. Ratchet adores it, and Ironhide puts up with its presence. The medic's love of the animal is the reason Ironhide sought out Shockwave's frog, rather than use his own. C4's gender is unknown. Other Stuff, Links Application Category:Characters Category:Active Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Transformers